Amor Perdido en el Tiempo
by Meicki
Summary: Un Amor de la infancia...Amu e Ikuto hicieron un pacto de estar siempre juntos y amarse...permanecera la promesa aun pase los años...Algo les impedirá su amor...1000000% Amuto...
1. Chapter 1

Olis...

Bueno este fic se me ocurrió en un sueño

Asi que no culpen si mi imaginación esta corta...

Bueno

Shugo Chara...bla..bla..es de Peach-Pit

* * *

- Waaaa...waaa- lloraba una pequeña bebe...a la cual sus padres le habían puesto Amu...

- cállate ya- dijo la señora Midori...

- Que haremos con ella- dijo su padre

- - llorando la pequeña bebe

- No la soporto- dijo irritada su madre, o sea la señora Midori

- Yo menos- dijo el molesto padre, quien sabe si el era el verdadero

- No la quiero Tsubasa..- dijo un poco mas calmada la madre...

- Que tal..si..- dijo su plan secreto a Midori

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::En otra parte::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- WAAAAAAAAAAA- gritaba una bebe

- Mama...porque sige gritando- dijo una pequeño infante peliazul

- No se...- dijo la irritada y drogadicta madre...- bueno sha sha preparense para su campamento mocosos...- mintio la señora Hoshina

- Hia- le afrimo el pequeño al no saber lo que pasaria

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Otra vez con Midori:::::::::::::::::::.

- Apurate..- se quejo la señora Midori al ver que su esposo se demoraba mucho en dejar a su recien nacida en la puerta de un orfanato...

Ya voy- le contesto el señor dejando a la niña en el vacio...

- Listo...libertad..- dijo la señora midori llendose con su novia a quien sabe donde

Prrrr Se habrio la puerta del orfanato..

- O..pero que lindo bebe- dijo la Señora Bilches...

- Linda...metela..metela antes de que se resfrie..- dijo complacida ante la belleza de la bebe la señora Bilches..

- Claro...auww pero que linda bebe..-se conmovio Linda al ver a la recien nacida..

- Vamos...- dijo la señora Bilches pero antes de eso...voleto por un extraño ruido...y provenia de una señora..despeinada..y fumando..era comletamente rubia, buenas proporciones, muy buenas mejor dicho, un top sin tirantes, un mini short, toda desordenada para su antiguo carro enfrente mio y saco a dos criaturas del auto...

- Oye viejonaza...cuidame de por vida a estos- dijo empujando a su pequeño peliazul y dejando a su bebe, unos meses mayor que la anterior- mire el niño se llama Ikuto..o lo que sea..y esta..Utau...bien bye bye- dijo sin mas

- Espere señora- dijo la señora Biclhes

- Zayonara- se despidio llendose en su vehiculo..dejando a sus hijos en ese horfanato...

::::::::::::::::::: Y asi, gracias a dos padres descuidados..que abandonaron a sus hijos puede comenzar un gran roamnce::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::: 4 años despues:::::::::::::::

- Oe..Utau.. -dijo frio el peliazul...que ya tendria 7 años...

- Oni-tan me prometio una cita- le saco la lengua la pequeña rubia a una niña un poco menor que ella, la pequeña rubia ojomorada se llamaba Utau..

- El tambien me lo prometio...verdad..Ikune-kun - dijo una pequeña pelirosada...llamada Amu

- Iku-kun es solo mio...y sere solo de oni-tan - dijo la ojimorada apegandose al brazo de su oni-tan...

- Si quiera sabes que significa eso...- dijo el peliazul frio y serio como siempre

- Ikune-kun es de Amu- dijo con puchero la ojiambar sigiendole el juego a Utau...

- Ikuto..ES MIOOOO- grito la rubia tirandose a la ojiambar comenzando una pelea

- ES MIOOO- se defendio Amu..dandole su merecido a Utau

- Señora Bilches...otra vez...- le aviso el ojiazul a la señora Bilches, mientras el solo miraba el espectaculo que hacian las dos niñas

- Hay eres todo un Don Juan...Ikuto...todas se pelean por ti- dijo la señora Bilches separando a las dos niñas- Ya hay que comer niñas...- dijo tan amable como siempre la señora de edad...

- Demo..- dijeron con puchero las dos niñas

- Ya ne...vamos- dijo amablemente la señora Linda

- Hai- dijeron rencorosas las niñas

:::::::::::::::::::::::::3 años despues::::::::::::::::::::

Amu Pov

...Wau...hoy es mi sexto cumpleaños...y ya se que pedire de regalo...Ikune-kun...es solo de Amu..., ah perdon no les he dicho porque le digo asi...verdad...Iku de Ikuto y Ne de Neko...se comporta como un gato..solitario y callejero...pero aun asi lo sigo amando..

- Feliz Cumpleaños a ti- me cantaron todos en el orfanato, estabamos en la sala, bien el orfanato era como una gran casa...un jardin y muchos cuartos; y la señora Bilches y Linda me prepararon una linda decoracion para mi cumple...estoy tan feliz...en especial por el regalo que voy a perdirle a Ikune-kun

- FUU- sople mis velitas...y pedi mi tan deseoso deseo...wau que deseoso...

- A comer pastel- dijo la señorita Linda partiendo la torta...mientras la señora Bilches les daba a los demas...

- Ikune-kun - jale a mi oni-tan llevandolo conmigo al techo..donde soliamos contar estrellas, y claro era mi lugar de solo Ikune-kun y yo ya que Utau le temia a las alturas...por cierto el no es mi oni-tan de sangre, solo lo quiero como uno...y eso no significa que reprima mis sentimientos hacia el...

- Ya decidiste cual sera tu regalo de cumpleaños- me dijo frio como siempre...

- Hai.- le afrime muy emocionada...

-Cual es...- me pregunto mirando a las estrellas

- ...Etto..- me sonroje un poco- podria Ikune-kun darle un beso a Amu...-pregunte timidamente..

- En la mejilla..- me miro

- No..no exactamente..- dije avergonzada...el tendria...mmm etto...a ya recorde el tiene 10 y yo 6...

- A que te refieres- me dijo ignorante volviendo a ver las estrellas

- Ikune-kun no podria darle su primer beso...a Amu- dije, en ese momento sentia que mis mejillas ardian como fuego...

- Puedo..pero no debo ...-me dijo

- Ehh..porque no...es mi cumple y he esperado mucho para mi regalo...- dije con puchero...

- Como quieras- dijo levantandose un poco, ya que estaba recostado, acercandose cada vez mas a mis labios, hasta que lo senti por primera vez como se siente...Ikune-kun fue mi primer beso, al momento que unimos nuestros labios, me avergonze un poco...pero le correspondi...o algo asi, mis manos me sudaban bastante, y cada vez me ponia mas nerviosa, pero mi regalo de cumpleaños se hizo realidad..., y mejor no estaba Utau para arruinar mi feliz momento...pero lentamente se fue separando de mi...

- Feliz- me dijo volviendo a mirar las estrellas como si nada hubiese pasado...

- Hai- le afirme muy contenta dandole un abrazo...- te amo Ikune-kun- fue lo unico que dije, mientras el correspondia mi abrazo...

- Y yo a ti- dijo en voz muy baja, lo cual yo escuche y me puse todavia mas feliz...

- Siempre estaremos juntos no Ikune-kun - le pregunte

- Hai - dijo serio y frio mi gran oni-tan neko...Ikune-kun

- Y como se que lo vas a prometer- dije mirandolo a los ojos, lo cual no debi hacer, su lindos ojos zafiros eran imnotizantes...eran muy belos para ser realidad...tan azules como la noche igual que su cedoso pelo...

- Ese beso de antes es nuestro pacto..- me dijo aun mirandome a los ojos..con sus hermosos ojos...

- Si pero eso fue mi regalo- diej con puchero...queria repetir ese momento otra vez...

- Ah entonces...cerremos el pacto- me dijo cuando de nuevo posaba sus labios en los mios...fue un largo tiempo los dos unidos, pero cuando senti que el aire se nos acababa nos separamos...- listo, ya es una promesa..

- Hai- le diej muy feliz volviendolo a abrazar...- Oni-tan - le hize una ultima pregunta..

- Que- me respondio...

- Nos vamos a casar- le pregunte tiernamente como siempre..

-Todo a su tiempo AMu..- me dijo abrazandome...y yo a el..

-Hai- le volvi a afirmar

:::::::::::El dia de mi cumpleaños pude recibir lo que siempre quize...Estoy muy feliz:::::::::::::::::

* * *

Bueno termine...

Amu eres la hentai ahora...

Bueno les gusto o no...

Ojala si..

Bye bye

Dejen reviews


	2. Tu me dejas que paso con el pacto

Holis...

Que cuentan

...

Shugo Chara no es mio es de Peach-Pit...

* * *

::::::::::2 años despues::::::::::::::::::..

Amu Pov

-Ikune-kun - le dije a mi amado oni-tan...

- Ohaio- me dijo tan frio e inexpresivo como siempre...

- Ikune-kun podemos ir al cine hoy...-le pregunte muy entusiasmada a mi neko...

- No puedo...- me dijo frio...

- Neeee T3T ...porque...-le reclame con uno de mis tantos pucheros al estilo de mi pequeña Yaya...una muñeca que me encontre en la calle...

- Me voy mañana...- me dijo llendose a su cuarto...

..Mañana ...oni-tan se va...

No sabia que pensar...

de un momento para otro se me helo la sangre...que se supone que debia decir...iban a adoptar a mi oni-tan

Dejandolo solo con Utau...no puede ser posible...

- Bakaaa- le grite lloramdo como lo loca, entre como si me estubieran persiguiendo, volteo de golpe..y lo primero que hice fue tirarme a el...abrazandolo..haciendo que me cayera sobre el..

- Baka..baka- le gritaba mientras lo golpeaba..por cierto...yo ya tengo 8 años y el doce...

- Oe...Amu..- dijo frio tratando de calmarme lo que no funcionaria...

- baka- dije sollozando- como puedes dejarme sola...baka baka baka...despues de nuestra promesa- dije por ultimo intento levantando mi miraba..suponiendo que yo estaria completamente sonrojada y llorosa..lo cual era verdad..me miro con dulsura...se sento y me abrazo...

- Volvere por ti..- me dijo en el oido apoyando su cara en mi hombro...

- En...en serio...- le dije algo insegura

- -por algo te prometi algo...o ...no- me dijo aun abrazandome...

- Hai...- le dije en voz baja...

::::::::::::::Dos semanas despues:::::::::::::::::

- Ikuto-nisan...- grito un pequeño niño lloron...su nombre era Kukai

- Tadase- dijo con una gotita en la cabeza mi gran neko

Fin de Amu Pov

Ikuto Pov

Hola...em..mi nombre Tsukiyomi Ikuto...edad 12 años...mis ojos color zafiro, soy peliazul...piel morena...y...bueno..muy triste por que me voy a separar de mi amor...mi primer gran amor...Amu...|trato de no demostrar tristeza...pero no se si lo pueda contener...me desquito con mi amigo Kukai creo que el tambien le gusta Amu...pero no pienso perder solo porque me vaya ir..yo pienso regresar por ella...por mi Amu..tal vez sea muy joven ara entenderlo..pero...no dejare mis sentimientos por la distancia y el tiempo...

- Amu.- le dije antes de subir a una gran liosina negra...la cual iba a ser de mi proximo padre y madre...volviendo ...queria hablar con mi Amu antes de perder...perderla no..yo no la olvidare..

- nani..- me dijo deprimida...

- Me gustas..- le dije mientras jalaba de su vestido rosa..., me pude dar cuenta como me correspondi..aunque debi ser consiente de que la bese en frente de todos..mala idea...aunque no me importa solo queria sentir sus labios sabor chocolate...hasta que nos vio Utau..y arruino todo..

- AMu..- dijo mi hermana con la cabeza agachada sacando un aura demoniaca de ella

-...U..utau...-le dijo con miedo

- ikutooo...- me grito Utau...- baka baka baka baka...nande...baka baka baka

- Vamonos- le dije frio y serio...pero voltee por ultima vez a ver el orfanato...y una ultima mirada a mi Amu..

- Volvere por ti..Amu- le diej...lo cual hizo que se sonrojara..y sin querer se me escapo una pequeña sonrisa...

- Ikune-kun..- susurro la pequeña pelirosa..

-...- subi al carro...o mejor dicho limosina...

- Adios..- se despidieron todos ..menos mi amu...esta desedida no es nada

...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::4 años despues::::::::::::::::::::.

Fin de Ikuto Pov

Amu Pov

...Bien...hoy ya serian..mm...4 años...3 meses...1semana..y 3 dias desde que Ikune-kun se fue...

Que patetica soy lo sigo esperando..

Bueno...ahora tengo 11 años...mi pelo me llega un poco despues de los hombros...una familia me adopto hace 3 años, mi nuevo apellido es Mashiro...y mi nueva hermana se llama Rima Mashiro...al principio no nos llevamos bien, pero ahora es como mi mejor amiga...y ...otra vez me fui del tema gomen...espera..que les decia...a si...ya recorde Ikune-kun no ha vuelto..y lamentablemente mañana comienzo el sexto grado...blaff...que flojera...bueno...como me quiero sentir mas...femenina...o abafablaf...haci que estoy escribiendo mi propio diario hoy comienzo..

* * *

Querido Diario

Bueno...no se como se supone que se comienza un diario

Etto..em hoy comienzo sexto grado en la preparatoria Seiyo...

Estoy muy nerviosa

Bueno ya me voy

* * *

- Estas nerviosa- me pregunto mi delicada hermana Rima

- Un poco..y tu..- le pregunte

- No tanto..- me dijo ignorante

- Ya llegamos..- no dijo el chofer

- hai-le respondimos

- sugoi- dijo Rima en voz baja..

- Es muy grande..- dije sorprendida al ver el tamaño de la preparatoria..

- Hay que apurarnos...- me dijo Rima

- hai- le dije jalandola de la mano...hasta que vi a muchos estudiantes juntandonse en la entrada

- Que sera- se pregunto Rima

- Kyaaa...son tan kawaii...- grito una de las chicas de ahi..

- Hai...el chico es tan sexy..- dijo otra

- Que pasa..- pregunto mi tranquila hermana...

- Los hermanos Hotori...-le respondi un chico

- Siii, la hermana del medio es Utau, y los dos hermanos son Ikuto y Tadase...son tan sexys..-dijo una de las tantas chicas

- mmmm- se lamio los labios otra..mientras yo y Rima tratabamos de avanzar entre la multitud

Ya estabamos llegando, pero...que...como esto es posible..tiene que ser una broma...

- Que te pasa Amu..-me dijo mi hermana al ver mi cara totalmente palida y helada..- oe amu...amu..- me grito al ver que no reaccionaba

Amu...Amu...reacciona..fue lo unico que pense..bueno...pero como era posible lo que mis ojos veian..

* * *

Bueno quieren saber..

buajajajaja

dejen recviews

bye bye


	3. Reencuentros o un Nuevo Comienzo

Hola a todos

-bueno sorry si los deje en suspenso

espero mas reviews

Aunque toy feliz con los que tengo

Map :PEach- Pit no es nuestro es de las sexys peach-pit

Mip : Desde cuando eres lesbi

Map: Naa nunca..

-Mip: Oki

* * *

Ikuto Pov

Me desperte con pereza..como todos los dias, hoy ya comenzaria Cuarto de secundaria, pensar que en dos años mas me voy de la secundaria, naa me da igual, pues se preguntaran si me sigue gustando Amu, pues si...si fuera un poco mas mayor, hace rato ya no seria virgen, bueno dejare eso para años despues ( Gomen, recuenden que Amu tiene 12 y el 16, 12!) volviendo, estoy en la secundaria de Seiyo, puaj, y como siempre entramos a la escuela, y nos invadieron las chicas y chicos para verme a mi, Utau y mi hermanastro Tadase...Ahh hoy sera un dia muy dificil, pero algo raro se me hizo al ver entre la multitud una cabellera rosada...un rosa muy conocido con los mismos broches que yo conosco,...sera...Amu

Fin de Ikuto Pov

Amu Pov

Me quede en shock al avanzar entre la multitud al ver a los famosos hermanos Hotori, pense que nunca lo volveria a ver, entre los hermanos hotori, vi a mi primer y unico amor, mi Ikune-kun

- Amu -senti como me gritaba mi amiga/hermana Rima

- Amu..- volteo el mismo peliazul de antes

Fin de Amu Pov

Utau Pov

Otra vez la misma tonteria de entrar a la escuela,( aqui Utau es un año mayor que Amu ) hoy paso a Primero de secundaria...lo unico raro es que al pasar entre la multitud pude ver, como una voz desconocida gritaba "..Amu.." sera cierto, voltee y vi que mi hermano estaba mirando a la misma pelirosa de años atras...Tsk...tan cerca y tenia que volver a aparecer mi competencia, no es que la odie solo que ella hace que me aleje de mi oni-tan...

- Ikuto..- le dije a mi hermano al ver que se acercaba a una pequeña rubia y a...Amu

- Que le pasa...- pregunto el inocente de Tadase

- Amu..- dije en voz baja

Ikuto Pov

Me acerque cada vez mas a la cabellera pelise quedo rosada, pero cuando vi que volvio a reaccionar,salio corriendo agarrando el brazo de la rubia de al lado, trate de seguirlas pero Utau me jalo del brazo...

- Que.- le reclame

- No la sigas...de seguro ya no te quiere- mintio su hermana

- Si..claro..- dije seguro de mi mismo, y sali a buscarla

- TSk- se mordio el labio mi hermana,

Fin de Ikuto Pov

Rima Pov

Hola,mi nombre Rima Mashiro, edad 12 años, en dos semanas cumplo 13, fisico, plana, pelo, largo y rubio, tez blanca, altura baja...hoy estaba con mi hermanastra Amu, tratando de pasar para ver a los heranos Hotori, cuando de la nada al verlos se quedo helada, su piel se quedo mas blanca de lo normal, cuando al acercarse un guapo peliazul, ella me jalo del brazo bruscamente y salimos corriendo hasta el bosque antes del jardin de los guardianes...

- Amu..- jade por la corrida, soy pesima en los deportes..- que..que pasa

- No puede ser...no puede ser..- dijo agarrandose la cabeza y callendose apoyandose en un arbol...

- Que..que pasa- dije en mis ultimos intentos

- Ikuto...era el..no cabe duda..- dijo soltando lagrimas

- Ikuto..ikuto.- pensaba hasta que recorde...- Ikuto..tu..

- No lo digas...el me dejo- seguia y segui llorando

- Amu..- se oyo una voz a lo lejos

- No...no puede..ser- dijo Amu levantando la mirada al ver de donde provenia la voz

- Amu..- dijo el peliazul al vernos...

- Rima...- grito mientras salia corriendo pero el la agarro

- Perdon pero nos podrias dejar a solas- me pregunto el chico educadamente

- Hai- le afirme mientras dejaba a Amu en sus manos..

Fin de Rima Pov

AmuPov

-Gomen ..Amu..- me dijo Ikune-ku...Ikuto...apoyando su cara en mi hombro..

- Sueltame- le reclame tratando de sacarmelo de encima

- Nee. porque...- dijo mirndome a los ojos...

- Tu me dejaste..recuerdas..- dije llorosa...y obiamente sonrojada

- Pero volvi...- volvio a poner su cara en mi hombro...

-Esto es pur...- me interrumpio

Sus labios...podia sentirlos otra vez sobre los mios...tan calidos y dulces...pero...algo andaba mal..su lengua...pedia paso a mi boca...y yo fui muy estupida y le sedi el paso, su lengua investigo cada lugar en mi boca...hasta que el aire nos falto

- Chtto- dije tratando de mirar a otro lado...

- Nani..- me pregunto

- Aun sigo muy confundida..- dije 100000% roja

- Solo te quiero preguntar si me has perdonado.- me dijo con su abanckjcss voz

- Tal..tal vez- dije entrecortada mirando a otro lado

- Soka-dijo apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho...- Oe amu...ya no estas plana...- dijo levantando su mirada y viendome con una sonrisa picara...

- Tu...hentaiiiiiiii..- grite y le pegue...y obiamente me fui con mi marcha de :PPPPPP

- ...- se quedo sonriendo con ternura

Ese baka...solo pensando en eso...bakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa baka baka baka...ahhh chotto...tengo que ir a clases...waaaaaa

-ah ah- empeze a jadear, habia corrido hasta mi salon, demo como no queria que me vieran asi pare antes de entrar a clases...tengo nevios...deseenme suerte

Abri sin mas la puerta del salon, todos me quedaron mirando como que WTF q fue con esta, estamos en clase quien se cree osea...la reina

- Disculpe..no puede inteerumpir la clase asi etto- empezo a revisar una lista de nose donde- tu nombre señorita

- Hinamori ...Hinamori Amu, pero para todos es Hinamori..- dijo con un tono de orgullo

- ok hi..ma..mo ri-san..sientese al costado de Nadeshiko ..- dijo señalando un sitio vacio al costado de una chica de pelo largo, atado en una cola alta, con una extraña capa para ser sinceros

- Ohaio Amu-chan..- me saludo la chica

- Que soy Hinamori para ti y para todos- dije egocentrica

- Gomen..Hinamori-san -se disculpo

- Jo..- voltee a dormir con los ojos abiertos ( Katy: me recuerda...a Meicky: a muaaa)

- MM...- sonrio amablemente volteando a escribir lo de la pizarra

- Gomen Nikaidou-sensei llegue tarde- se disculpo un rubio al entrar desesperadamente a clase

- Tranquilo Tadase- lo perdono el sensei

- Hotori-kun..aqui hay un asiento-dijo amablemente la peliazul de mi lado alzando la mano para ...chotto..Hotori

- Ohaio Nadeshiko-Kun- saludo ese Hotori-kun

- Nee, tu como te llamas..- me pregunto amablemente tocando mi hombro

- No te interesa mocoso..- le respondi quitandome la mano de encma, haciendo que el salon volteara a vernos

- Eh- se quedaron WTF

- Tu me separaste de Ikune-kun..tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar...enano.-le respondi volviendo a apoyar mi mano sobre mi menton

- Ahhh- suspiro aliviado, entonces tu eras la gran Amu..- me pare de inmediato, nadie me dice hinamori solo ..

- No me llames con tanta confianza, yo soy Hinamori para ti..- le dije tirandole una cachetada

- Himamori-san a detencion..- me dijo el Niki a dou-sensai

- Tsk, y sensei es Hi Na Mo Ri, q falta de respeto- bufe y sali del salon

- ..- sonrio el o la rubia de antes

- Estas bien Hotori-kun- pregunto preocupada Nadeshiko

- Hai...- le afirmo Hotoria

Baka baka baka baka baka

Estaba caminando con rencor a detencion cuando me choque con alguien o algo

- Tsk- me sobe mi cabeza

- Gomen- se disculpo con quien me habia chocado

- Gomen- me disculpe de forma ignorante

- nee, lo siento no me fije por donde camino- se rio

- Si la proximafijate mas- dije parandome y volviendo a caminar

- EE..chotto..- dijo con puchero..- neee como te llamas

- Amu..Hinamori AMu, Hinamori para ti- le respondi fria

- neee, pero te quedaria mas kawaii Amu-chii- dijo la chillona

Bien me choque con una loca, era castaña dos coletas amarradas con pequeños moños

- Que pena, Hinamori para ti- dije tratando se no decir" aauwww Amu-chii es tan kawaiiii"

- Bueno, Hinamori-tan...a donde vas- me pregunto detras mio

- A detencion..- le dije ignorante a sus cachetes inflados

- Neee..porque Hinamori-tan va a detencion- me pregunto triste

- Por que le pege a esa Hotoria Tadarina ( honor a mi ex y el nombre basico vino de la gran Minami)

- Nee... hablas de el principe Hotori-kun - dijo pensativa la castaña

- Y que tiene de principe- dije sarcastica

- No se...0.0 me olvide decirle mi nombre a Hinamori-tan..- dijo dudosa- me llamo Yaya

- Que me importa- la ignore

- OO.. ya llegamos..nee Hinamori-tan - me pregunto antes de irme- Si ves a algun Souma Kukai ahi dile que Yaya-chan le manda saludos- dijo mientras se iba saltando por el pasillo

- Tal vez- me dije a mi misma

... Entre a esa horrible oficina y me sente en el primer asiento que vi, me quede pensando en lo que paso esta mañana...mi cabeza da vueltas

- Byee Rike-sensei- salio un castaño de la oficina

- Señorita pase ..- me pidio la recepcionista

- hai- le respondi

::::Una incomoda charla con Rike-sensei despues:::::

- AAh- suspire...hablamos tanto que ya es hora de receso

:::::::En el patio:::::::

- Rima-chan - slaude a mi hermana

- Ohaio Amu-chan - me dijo amablemente

- Neee las clases estubieron muy aburridas..verdad- le respondi y asi segimos y segimos y segimos hablando hasta que...

- Amu...tenemos que hablar..- me dijo un rubia al frente nuestro...ella era...Utau

- Utau- dije sorprendida

- Vamos..- me jalo del brazo

- Neee Rima luego nos vemos- le respondi a mi amiga con cara chibi de SAVE ME

..Me llevo hasta el mismo lugar que me llevo mi Ikune-kun

- Amu...- bajo su mirada

- Q..que pasa Utau..- le pregunte...

- Necesito tu ayuda bakkkaaaa- se avlanzo a mi

- Ehhh- me quede WTF

- Quiero que me ayudes en una cita con mi oni-tan- me pidio con una cara del gatito de sherk

-Ettooo...no..no quiero ver a tu oni-tan ni escucharlo por estos momentos...- dije mirando a otro lado

- Neeee porque...- hizo puchero..demo

-Utau...- grito una voz sexy, masculina y nekista a los lejos

- Oni-tan/ Ikune-kun - dijimos al unsonio

...

* * *

Tengo sueño

No voy a subir caps de Porque a mi

Necesito inspiracion

Y a Kiyomi ayudandome

bueno dejen reviews bye bye

nyaaaa tengo sueñooo Z Z


	4. Decepciones y alegrias

Oliiiiis

bueno...tengo una nueva amiga que me va ayudar en este fic

...Esh Española tias...

Sofia: Soy de intercambio en su cole...y las dos

Meicky y Sofia: Amamos a Tsukiyomi Ikuto..

Sofia: Nyaaaa Meicky el disclaimmer o lo que sea

Meicky: nyaaaaa

Mip : me cambiaste eh

Sofia: ah pues tia te atrase

Mip: ñaaaaaaaaaaa shugo chara no es mio es de peach-pit

Sofia: tranqui que yo me voy en septiembre...

Map: que bien nadie te quiere...

Meicky: TT-TT comportate baka

* * *

Amu Pov

- Utauuuu- le grite al pedirme semejante cosa

- Neee..- hizo su puchero- porque no Amu...neeeee

- No..y no- le dije llendome, no soportaba esta conversacion

::::::::::::::AL DIA SIGUIENTE::::::::::::::::::::

Me desperte..lamentablemente...ayer fue un dia muy largo

(N/a: Sofia: Ah pues tia un neko te a besado)

Me puse mis pantuflas, y fui caminando lentamente hasta el baño

Era una mañana muy fria, me cepille los dientes, y me bañe, juraria que casi me quedo dormida en la bañera, sali con mi tipico uniforme de Seiyo, desperte a Rima, lo cual fue dificil, esta terca siempre quiere dormir " 5 minuto mas ", me llega esa frase, deje el despertador hasta las 7:20 para que pudiese dormir un poco mas, baje las escaleras con una paciencia, y ptra vez me encontre con mis padrastros discutiendo, me escondi detras de una columna y empezea escuchar...

- No te soporto mas, crees que es facil pagar todas estas cuentas..- se quejo mi " mami"

- Yo trabajo todo el dia, me estrezo y tu solo en frente de una computadora tipeando uno ue otro asunto..- de defendio mi "papi"

- Ah..pues si eso crees...TE ODIO´- dijo sin rencor alguno- quiero el divorcio

Divorcio..oh no...pobre Rima esto no lo podra aceptar...

- Ah pues yo pienso lo mismo- bufo el padre, y se fue de la sala, mama se sento de golpe, cogio su rostro con sus manos y la pude oir llorando...pobre mama, pobre papa , pobre Rima, ...Rima...

- Ma..- susurre saliendo de mi escondite..

- etto...amu..- se sorprendio..- escuchaste no..- dijo con los ojos hinchados y muy deprimida...

- Hai...demo...como lo tomara Rima..- dije sentandome a su lado...

- No lo se ...- sollozo- pero esto era lo mejor, porque mas daño le hubiesemos hecho a Rima si nos siguiese viendo pelear...bueno- se paro- voy a preparar el desayuno tu prepra las cosas de Rima, por favor...eres como su mejor amiga para ella

- Hai...mama..- dije llendome a alistar las cosas de Rima

- Neee...Amu- dijo mi despertada y despeinada Rima...

- Nani..- dije tratando de no pensar en lo de hace un rato..

- No me ...sien- dijo entrecortada, hasta que en la ultima vocal, se desplomo en el suelo

- MAMA- grite- MAMA VEN- seguia gritando

-Nani, que pasa Amu..- me prento preocupada mi mama..

-Rima, se desayo de la nada...- le respondi alzandola hasta su cama..

- Ay no..y si nos escucho..- se tapo la boca de la sorpresa..

- No creo, ella estaba dormida...- dije casi llorando por el estado de mi hermana

- Bueno, voy a llamr una ambulancia..- dijo completamente palida mientras corria hasta la sala..

- Rima-chan..- llore al borde de la cama...

- Vienen en camino..- me grito desde la sala...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::EN LA CLINICA::::::::::::::::::::

El doctor salio con la cabeza agachada del la sala de emergencia...

- Doctor como esta..- dijo preocupada mi madre, mi papa estaba viniendo...

- Gomen señora pero...- agacho su cabeza...- se le a diagnosticado a su menor de edad...- se quedo todo en suspenso

- Se le ha diagnosticado cancer a la señorita...- continuo

- Que...pero..pero...- dijo completamente fuera de si..- pero que cancer tiene...

- Cancer al pulmon señora...- dijo comprensivo el doctor

- y...no se puede hacer nada...- dijo palida mi madre..

- Con terapia se puede prolongar el tiempo de vida de la niña, pero es muy dificil- dijo el doctor...

- Ai no..- dijo mi madre con las manos cruzadas llorando en la silla de atras...

- Mama, todo estara bien..- trate de animarla abrazandola a su lado...

- Eso espero Amu..- me correspondio mi abrazo

::::::::::::::::Dos dias despues::::::::::::::::::

- Neee amu..- me dijo Rima en su cuarto de hospital- hay que ver Mirai Nikki

- Ok, pero ...no crees que Yuno es algo perver...- me reia con ella

- Si demo, Yuki es un tarado..- volvimos a reir

Clank.. se abrio la puerta entrando mi madre

Que bueno verlas reir niñas...- nos sonrio

- Hai..- le afirmamos

-Bueno Amu te quieres quedar a dormir o quieres ir a casa...- me pregunto

- No me quiero quedar con Rima- le respondi

- Gracias Amu...- me sonrio mi hermana...

::::::En la noche::::::::

- Buenas noches- se durmio Rima, ella siempre duerme

- Hai..- le afirme, yo aun iba a quedarme con mi telefono prendido

* * *

Ikuto te mando un mensaje

* * *

Ohaio Amu

Es raro no verte en la escuela

Te extraño

Vuelve pronto

...O mejor te visito

DEcide tu

* * *

Amu envio un mensaje

* * *

Gomen Ikune-kun

No es un buen momento para que me visites

Y no voy a estar llendo a la escuela por un buen tiempo

ES muy dificil para mi expilcarlo

* * *

Ikuto te envio un mensaje

* * *

Q ..q pasa amu

estas enferma o algo asi

* * *

Amu envio un mensaje

* * *

Solo te lo digo por que ...mm

bueno

Es dificil de decir pero te dire si no le dices a nadie mas

* * *

Ikuto te envio un mensaje

* * *

Tranquila

no le dire a nadie

cuentame

* * *

Amu envio un mensaje

* * *

Es rima

le diagnosticaron cancer al pulmon

el doctor dice que con terapia apenas puede salvarse

Pero hay pocas posibilidades

* * *

Ikuto te envio un mensaje

* * *

Soka

Entiendo tu tristeza

ojala pueda mejorar un poco

pero eso no cambia el hecho de que te quiera ver

vamos si quiera dime en que hospital se queda

No puedo soportar no verte

* * *

Amu envio un mensaje

* * *

Deja de pensar en eso cuando yo estoy deprimida

Aunque verte tambien me haria feliz

Aun sigo molesta contigo

PEro si quieres venir

bueno

Es la clinica Rimac

Bye me tengo que ir

* * *

Ikuto te envio un mensaje

* * *

Ok

ire a verte

Bye

dulces sueños

Amu

* * *

Ese Ikuto, no cambia, aunque yo tambien quiero verlo, pero en la situacion de Rima, debo estar con ella, aunque, puedo encontrarme con el cuando ella se vaya a su terapia

* * *

Amu envio un mensaje

* * *

Puedes verme de a

bye

enserio

* * *

Ikuto envio un mensaje

* * *

Ok

bye

ENSERIO

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE:::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

Querido diario

Ayer fue un dia algo agitado

Hoy Ikune-kun me vendra a ver

Lo admito lo extraño

Bueno esperare on ansias hasta la tarde

* * *

:::::::::::YA EN LA TARDE:::::::::::::

-Bye Amu-chan- se despidio Rima llendose con una enfermera por el pasillo

- Bye..- me despedi de ella- bueno ..y ahora que me pongo-me dije a mi misma al ver toda mi ropa en la cama de Rima

Esto, mas esto...y que tal esto perfecto

- Ya terminee- grite aliviada al terminar mi conjunto

Consisitia en un vestido blanco, con una especie de cuello en forma de B para abajo, con pequeños vuelitos negros en los bordes y al centro botones miniatura color negro, algo apretado y termina en una falda de vuelitos, medias largas que comienzancon vuelitos blancos atados con una cinta rosa, y lo demas de la media negrs y unas balerinas rosas.

(N/a: Mas o menos asi . /2010/04/shugodoki_ )

Baje hasta la planta inferior donde pude ver a Ikune-kun apoyado en la baranda de afuera

El iba vestido con una chaqueta negra, tipo motociclista, jeans azules comunes y corrientes, zapatos negros

(N/A : quiten lo de neko y se veria haci . /tumblr_mamc19vhKZ1rw2gxoo1_ )

Sali, y lo salude

- Ohaio Ikune-kun- salude como normalmente lo haria

- Ohaio.- me saludo desinteresado- vamos

- A donde..- le pregunte mientras empezaba a camir junto a el

- No se ...a donde quieres ir- me pregunto con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos

- MM...ya se al parque de diversiones..- le dije muy animada

- Eres una niñita Amu..- me sonrio

- Mooo..- hize un puchero golpeando su hombro

- Con que...asi eres - me dijo acorralandome en un rincon en las afueras de una tienda

- Etto..- dije entrecortada evitando su mirada

- Bueno ya vamos- me dijo agarrandome de la mano

- Hai- le sonrei y los segui

:::::::::::En el parque de diversiones:::::::::::::

- Sugoiii- dije al ver el gran parque de diversiones

- Bueno a cual vamos primero...- me pregunto mirando a quien sabe donde

- No se...ya se a los Go-Cars (N/A: Como se escribia?)

- Te voy a ganar...- dijo con un aura de superioridad

- No creo- lo rete

- Y si yo gano..que ganare..- me pregunto con una sonrisa picarona

- No se, y si yo gano...- le rete

- Si tu ganas yo me pondre unas orejas y cola, y si yo gano me daras un beso

- Trato...pero deben ser orejas que yo escoja- dije orgullosa

- Ok- me respondio mientras ya estabamos llendo a los esos carros

1

2

3

GOOOOO

Yo arranque primero, y recorria las curvas muy bien, llevaba una gran delantera, geniaaal, iba a ver a Ikune-kun con orejas de gato, jajaja,

Mire mi retrovisor y vi como Ikune se acercaba a gran velocidad, me preocupe cuando rozo mi carro, acelere y el acelero; me sonrio y me paso en un instante, trate de acelerar, pero ya estaba en mi maximo, y adivinen

1er lugar Hotori Ikuto( N/A: REcuerden que son adoptados)

2do Lugar Mashiro Amu

Sali con verguenza, el me miro, y seempezo a reir

- Jajaja, yo gane baka...ahora..- me agarro de las muñecas...y se fue acercando lenta y placenteramente a mi rostro, hasta que rozamos labio con labio, lo que llamo mucho la atencion de las personas alrededor...

- Mooo...hiciste trampa- hice un puchero

- No sabes cuanto me gusta que hagas puchero- me miro

- Moo moo- infle mis cachetes como una niñita

- Ya vamos a otro juego- despeino mi cabello

al primer juego que fuimos fue a la montaña rusa

el segundo fueron esas pistolas de aguas, la cual Ikune-kun gano, y me regalo un gatito de felpa de premio...que kawaii

el tercer juego fue ...bueno solo compramos helados y bla bla bla el mio se derramo...

- Moo, mi helado- hice un puchero

- Te invito del mio- me sonrio con esa sonrisa tan ablsnaciodv

- Arig..arigatou..- empeze a comer de su helado con un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas

- Esto es como un beso indirecto Amu..- empezo a lamer del otro lado

- Etto...- me separe inmediatamente del helado

- Jaja..- empezo a reir

- Neee, Ikune-kun ya se hace tarde- le dije al ver como se ocultaba el sol- tengo que ir con Rima-kun

- Ah, cierto- dijo algo desanimado...

- Gomen, pero mañana tambien me puedes ver, verdad...- le pregunte

- Mañana tengo una entrevista de trabajo , gomen Amu..- respondi desinteresado

- Neeeee, ya vas a tener entrevistas de trabajo..- pregunte asombrada

- Si, el señor hotori dice que toco bien el violin, haci que me ofrecio participar en la orquesta del Señor Fujisaki, como fondo en sus danzas...- me respondi aun comiendo su helado

- Sugooi, osea vas a hacer musica de fondo para esa tonta Nadeshiko...- dije molesta al mencionar a Nadeshiko

- Si, ella baila muy bien, pero que tienes en contra de ella...- me pregunto con una sonrisa de gracia

- Nada, solo es odiosa igual que ese Tadase..- bufe

- Recuerda q es mi hermanastro- dijo - Se cree todo un Rey

- Mejor dicho un princeso..- me rei

- Si..-tambien se rio..- bueno te dejo en el hospital

- Hai..- le afirme llendome con el

::::::::::::::En el hospital::::::::::::::::.

- Bye bye Ikune-kun- me despedi con un beso en la mejilla

- Bye Amu..- se despidio llendose entre un grupo de personas

Me despedi de el y suspire ya que era mi primera cita con el, subi por las escaleras hasta el piso en que se quedaba Rima, abri la puerta y vi a Mama llorando al lado de su cama...

- Mama..- pregunte preocupada

- Amu...- me abrazo al verme

- Q..que pasa..- pregunte preocupada

- Rima...se ha puesto delicada...

Rima...no...no puede ser

- El doctor dice que puede que llegue su momento a fin de mes- dijo apagada y palida

- No no puede ser...- dije al ver a Rima dormida, completamente palida...

- Amu..- me dijo

- Que pasa mama...- le respondi

- Por favor pasa todo el tiempo posible con Rima, si tiene que irse a fines de mes, espero que pueda irse con felicidad, recordandote...- me dijo llorosa

- Hai...pero que pasara con la escuela..- le pregunte desanimada

- No iras...- me dijo en seco

- Entiendo..- dije acostandome en el sillon cama de al lado...- Rima- susurre

* * *

Amu envio un mensaje

* * *

Ikuto no ire a la escuela hasta fin de mes

Rima le queda solo un mes

Espero que me entiendas

Bye

* * *

Sofia: ahora va a ser triste el fic

Meicky: preparen sus pañuelos por que

Mip y Map: van a llorar como catarata

Katy: Dejen reviews

Meicky, Mip y map y Sofia: VETE A ESTUDIAR KATY!

Katy: U.U ok


	5. Un acosador y un neko ayudandome

Oliis a todos y todaaaaaas

Sofia: Buaaaaaa no debi volverlo a ver

Meicky: Gomen se puso sentimental, se puso a ver clannad after story y pues, la madre e hija se mueren

Sofia: Muyyy triste, por que lo repetiste nyaaaa

Mip: Ya vuelve en ti tenemos un fic que terminar

Katy: Advertencia a patir de este capitulo el fic se va a tornar triste y dramatico

Meicky : Asi q saquen sus pañuelos porque esto va a hacerlas llorar

Sofia: Vamos a hacerlas llorar mas que nunca

Katy : y ahora casi todo el fic va a ser o del diario de Amu o de sus mensajes por celular

SHUGO CHARA NI SUS PERSONAJES NOS PERTENECEN, SON AUTORIDAD DE LAS UNICAS PEACH-PIT

Mip: ojala que lo bien que nos va aca se vaya hacia Zombie loan

MEicky: Ojala, bueno casi nadie ve Zombie Loan

Katy: U.U chicas el fic

Escuchando

Tsukiyo no marionetto

* * *

Amu Pov

:::::::::::::::::::Dos semanas despues:::::::::::::::::::.

* * *

Querido Diario

Ya van dos semanas desde que Rima se a puesto delicada

Trato de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella

Aunque tampoco descuido mis visitas con Ikune-kun

Pero el y yo ya no nos vemos tan seguido

Ojala estas dos semanas que quedan

Rima y yo la pasemos genial

* * *

...

...

* * *

Ikuto te a enviado un mensaje

* * *

Hola Amu

Como estas

Espero que Rima ya no este tan delicada

Bueno Adivina que

Me aceptaron en la orquesta del Señor Fujisaki

Que tal tu

* * *

Amu envio un mensaje

* * *

Yo estoy bien

Me alegra mucho lo de la orquesta

Aunque creo q asi ya no veremos nunca

* * *

Ikuto te envio un mensaje

* * *

Claro que no

Aunque no nos veamos frente a frente

Aun estaremos en contacto

* * *

(N/A: Escuhando We can´t stop de Miley Cyrus)

* * *

Amu envio un mensaje

* * *

No es lo mismo

Bueno puedes verme hoy

Si no estas ocupado

* * *

Ikuto envio un mensaje

* * *

No lo estoy

A q hora voy a verte

* * *

Amu envio un mensaje

* * *

Puedes verme a las 4.p.m

Te espero en la azotea del hospital

* * *

Ikuto envio un mensaje

* * *

Ok te veo ahi

* * *

...

Bueno ver a Ikne-kun no me haria nada mal, es mas me subiria los animos...

Me sente un rato en el sillon cama a ver Mirai Nikki, en cuando sono mi celuar

- Moshi moshi- respondi

- _ven a verme a la calle Tsukaya, a las 5.p.m, la proxima semana, si no quieres que tu hermana empeore...o muera mas rapido de lo q debe-_ dijo una voz deconocida y amenazante

- Quien eres- le pregunte molesta

- _si vienes te dire, si no, yo ya te lo dije-_ colgo

Tsk, quien fue el animal que me llamo

bueno ya serian las 3:57 p.m, decidi ya ir saliendo y pensar en el desconocido que me llamo, sali de la habitacion con desanimo, empeze a caminar con la cabeza agachad, sin darme cuenta tropeze con alguien, y mi personalidad "Cool and Spicy" salio a flote...

- Tsk...- me sobe la cabeza- fijate por donde vas

- Gomen..- se disculpo un chico rubio y con el pelo rizado, peinado hacia un lado, aparienciaa de un niño de cinco años aunque mas o menos de mi altura ( N/A: Honey-sempaiii user/moondemon1031/media/Ouran%20High%20School%20H ost% .html)

- Nico, apurate o se acaba el tiempo de visitas...- dijo un chico alto, creo que de la misma edad de Ikune-kun, la diferencia era q tenia la piel morena, ojos increiblemente verdes, pelo negro peinado a un lado ( N/A: Raven . /_mDEZSQW_iY4/SkQbPCk5xkI/AAAAAAAAAFE/7mj9MnNrQZQ/ s200/4562224420164_ )

- Neee, Raven-Chan pero acabo de conocer una nueva amiga- dijo ese nico con puchero

- Vamonos..- dijo ese Raven , con una voz muy familiar para ser sinceros

- Que raro..-me dije a mi misma

Me pare enseguida, y segui caminando solo que esta vez mas deprisa, casi corriendo, llegue algo cansada a la azotea, me di cuenta de que el ya estaba ahi

- Gomen por la demora...- me disculpe

- No importa..- dijo comiendo una paleta de caramelo..(N/A: mmmm globo-pop)

- Oe...Ikune-kun-le pregunte

- Que pasa...- lo abraze

- Ayudame...alguien me ha llamado pidiendome que vaya a verlo a la proxima semana...tengo miedo..-lo abraze mas fuerte

- Soka...entonces ve a verlo y yo te acompaño..- correspondi mi abrazo de la mejor manera

- En serio lo harias..- alce mi cabeza a verlo

- Todo por ti Amu...- me dio un pequeño beso en la nariz, lo cual por alguna razon me sonroje

- Oe Ikune-kun..traes contigo tu violin..-le pregunte como una completa baka

- Si..porque...- me respondio

- Quiero escuchar tu violin...- le dije aun abrazandolo

- O es que quieres cantar..Amu...a ti y Utau siempre les gusto cantar...- me bromeo

- Tal vez..- me separe de el para cantar

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Yume no Tsubomi::::::::::::::::::::..

(N/A: piensen que la fea voz de amu es la de mini utau)

el brote de un sueño florece

sobre el deslumbrante cielo azul

y con una tenue fragancia

inunda mi corazón

y logro escuchar el ritmo del amor

que en esta estación llena mi corazón

te amo y deseo

que logres ser feliz

y que mi canto

el mundo pueda escuchar

y aunque mi mirada por vergüenza escondí

deseo correr a tu lado

y siempre estar junto a ti.

-canta otra amu...- pidio Ikuto..

-hai le afirme

:::::::::::::::::::::::Yuuki no uta:::::::::::::::::.

(N/A: ahora si la horrible voz de amu)

La la la uta wo utao

kao age kokoro no

mama

utao

akirame ja ikenai

dekinai koto nande nai

yuuki no uta

dare ni mo makenai

yume ga aru

arukidasou mune hatte

watashi dake no michi ga aru

shinijiru no sahon ta sa

dakai yama ga ja noshite mo

ganbatte nori koe yo

watashi ni nara dekiru sa kiseki oko so

...

...

-Te desafinste al final..- me bromeo Ikune-kun mientras guardaba su violin en su estuche

- Que malo, pues ati te fallaron las notas al final...- me defendi

- o sera que tu desafinada voz arruino mi violin...- dijo

Mashiro Amu 0- Hotori Ikuto 2

-Bueno Amu, me tengo que ir, hoy empiezo en la orquesta y si llego tarde se me vera mal..-dijo mirando hacia el orizonte por algun motivo muy raro

- Moooo, que corta visita...- hice un puchero

- Entoces hablamos en la noche...- se despidio con un beso en la mejilla y se fue...

::::::::::::::::::::::::En la noche::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Empeze a ver mi celular sin ningun motivo, estaba echada en el sillon cama, mis brazos estaban apoyados sobre la cama de Rima, empeze a acariciar su suave y sedoso cabello sin ninguna razon, solo lo hize...

* * *

Utau te envio un mensaje

* * *

ola amu

Como estas

Queria saber si has estado viendo a ikuto

por que no lo veo mucho en casa

tu sabras algo

* * *

Amu envio un mensaje

* * *

Si me he estado viendo con Ikune-kun ultimamente

Pero nos vemos solo en la tarde

* * *

Utau envio un mensaje

* * *

Bueno, puede ser por su nuevo trabajo...

Ya no te molesto mas

Bye bye amu

* * *

Contacto desconocido envio un mensaje

* * *

No sabes q no se debe contar a nadie un secreto Amu

* * *

...

Pero que carajo otra vez ese tipo

que le pasa, por que me manda mensajes

le respondo si o no

Mi cabeza da vueltas

Q deberia hacer una chica de 12 años cuando tiene un acosador dtras de ella

Deberia decirle otra vez a Ikuto...para que se desconcentre de su trabajo, mejor no , a mama; sera para que le de un ataque al corazon...

Mi cabeza esta en otro mundo

(N/A: en el planeta feromonas tal vez)

...

* * *

Esta corto el cap lo se

pero ya se me acaba la imaginacon para este fic asi que

quedan como 4 caps

busquen sus pañuelos

...o quieren que les de un avance para que ya vayan llorando

Eso es su decision

REviews por esta pesima historia?


	6. Nueva vida, un cambio radical

Meicky: Se me acaba la imaginacion...o me olvido ...HOLIIIIS

Sofia y map: bueno con tu cerebro de pollo q se puede esperar

Katy: oigan ya sabemos eso pero no lo digan en publico

Meicky: TT3TT tu tambien ...que mala

Sofia: nee el disclaimer o esa mierda

Meicky: shugo chara no es nuestro y menos de _eshta puta tia española ostiaaa_ es de peach-pit

Sofia: no jodas chola

Map: _Osh tias como creeis que lesh shaldra su esxperimento de la tragedia, _**HAY PORQUE MAMAISH SIE DEMORANSH MUCHO EN ESTO PE, Y NO SE sie PUEDAN JUAMBRIYAS**

Katy: Gomen chicas..y ustedes..(con llamas en los ojos) YA PARENLAAAAA

Todas: Gomen Katy-Sama

* * *

::::::::::::::Una semana despues:::::::::.

Ikuto: En serio quieres ir Amu

Amu: Si...no pienso dejar que un baka me haya controlado toda una semana

Ikuto: Bueno recuerda...si te trata de hacer algo solo corres hacia mi...entiendes...

Amu: hai...ojala nos vaya bien

Ikuto: ESo espero-se quedo pensando un buen rato

Los dos fueron agarrados de la mano hasta el lugar de encuentro, la pelirosa estaba muy nerviosa por el momento y el peliazul solo trataba de calmarla diciendole - Solo saca tu personalidad "Cool and Spicy"- Ya a una calle antes la pelirosa se estaba arrepintiendo, el peliazul solo el decia que el estaria ahi a su lado...al lleGAR...

Amu: por favor, estate detras mio y si algo me pasara...- agacho ssu cabeza y abraza al peliazul- por favor dile a mama y a rima que las amo

Ikuto: Nada te va a pasar- beso tienamente a la pelirosa en la cabeza

Amu: ojala- susurro y solto al peliazul..

Empezo a caminar lenta y cautelosamente hasta el lugar de encuentro...Ikuto solo estaba apoyado en una baranda al frente de una tienda cercana...la pelirosa estaba esperando,mientras que un chico con capucha se le acerco, se detuvo un momento en frente de ella y sonrio sutilmente... y dijo con una voz familiar para la chica...

Nico: Nos volvemos a ver Amu-chan - le sonrio mientras jalaba a un callejon a la izquierda, el peliazul se alarmo, fue corriendo hacia la el lugar donde se llevaron a Amu,pero unos segundos antes de llegar se sorprendio mas al escuchar un gran grito de parte de la pelirosa, al llegar la encontro tirada en el suelo, con los ojos entrecerrados, con una mano en el estomago y otra tirada, desangrando y ningun rastro del de la capucha...

Amu: I..iku..ikune-k..un- dijo entrecortada por el desangrado, apretando mas su herida y apretando su puño por el dolor

Ikuto: esto es mi culpa- empezo a llorar un poco, sin que la pelirosada se diera cuenta y apego a su amada en su pecho- gomen Amu esto es mi culpa...

Amu: Tranquilo Ikuto-koi- dijo debil, mientras q el se sorprendia aunque no lo demostrara, se paro recostandola suavemente

Llamo ensegida a una ambulancia

Minutos despues pudo ver como llegaba y se llebaban a Amu unos enfermeros, el se preocupo mucho por eso subio a la ambulancia con ellos, dentro de ella, pudo ver como trataban de parar el sangrando con unas inutiles vendas, que en realidad no funcionarian...

Llegando al hospital, bajaron todos deprisa incluyendo al chico, en una camilla corrieron hasta la sala de emergencia, mientras que una señorita le preguntaba al ojizafiro que es lo que habia pasado

Ikuto: lo que paso fue que...- y empezo a contar cada detalle de lo que habia pasado con Amu

SEcretaria: Entiendo, llamaremos a las autoridades para que vean este caso, por favor me da su nombre...-pregunto

Ikuto: Hotori...Hotori Ikuto- le respondio

Secretaria: Encargados de la menor...

Ikuto: Marjori Mashiro y Keiyi Mashiro

Secretaria: ok, llamaremos a los padres de la niña, usted espere en la sala de espera por favor

Ikuto: hai

Ikuto Pov

No podia dejar de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Amu, tengo que averiguar quien fue el desgraciado que le hizo eso a amu, primero tenemos que esperar los policias y yo que despierte amu para que nos describa como era el que la apuñalo, esto no puede ser posible...

Minutos despues pude ver como llegaban los padrastros de Amu...

Despues de su llegada, salio un doctor de la sala de emergencias con una tabla en las manos, nos llamo y dijo

Doctor: bien...el daño que ha tenido la menor es muy grave, pero hemos podido detener el sangrado, lamentablemente- se detubo en seco

Yo: Que paso- le pregunte

Doctor: Ha dañado unos de sus riñones, y si no encontramos un donante pronto pues, este caso se vera mas serio de lo que es...

Mama: ai no...- cayo al suelo, apoyandose en sus rodillas, y empezo a llorar descontroladamente

Padre: Podemos verla- pregunto

Doctor: los padres primero, tu muchacho vas a ir segundo...

Yo: hai - le afrime mientras sus padres entraban a verla

Senti que pasaban horas cuando sabia que algo pasaba con Amu, y que no podia verla...

unos largos minutos despues pude ver como los señores Mashiro salian de la habitacion, y el doctor me hacia una señal para que yo entre

Abri la puerta, y pude ver a mi Amu, echada en una cama,con unos cables conectados a un monitor, me acerque al borde de la cama; me di cuenta de que estaba despierta, pero muy debil...

Amu: Ikune-koi- dijo con una voz muy delgada y debil

Yo: Aqui estoy Amu...gomen nunca debi llevarte a ese lugar- me arrodille a su lado, cogi su mano, la bese, y apoye mi cabeza en ella

Amu: No es tu culpa Ikune-koi...yo no debi ir, y debi decircelo a mis padres,no te culpes por mis tonterias...- dijo con un tono debil y extremadamente tierno

Yo: Amu...siempre estare contigo, es mas, sere yo quien te done tu riñon...- le respondi- ademas si fue mi culpa, si yo hubiera llegado antes nada de esto hubiese pasado

Amu: Tranquilo, Ikune-koi , pero no debes hacer esto por mi, q pasara con la orquesta...- dijo aun con su tono lolita

Yo: eso no me importa , solo quiero estar a tu lado, me vale una mierda la orquesta, tu eres mi vida, y sin ti, yo no seria nada- dije en mi estado romantico

Amu: Eres muy tierno Ikuto-koi- me llamo por primera vez por mi nombre, me sorpendi mucho, y solo le respondi con un beso, que ella me correspondio

Yo: te amo Amu

Amu: Y yo a ti- me respondio de la manera mas tierna y romantica posible

:::::::::::::::::::2 años despues::::::::::::::::::::

Fin de Ikuto Pov

Amu Pov

Hola de nuevo, soy Mashiro Amu, hija unica desde hace unos años desde que mi hermana fallecio, un suceso muy triste y dificil para mi familia, volviendo, mi pelo me llega hasta la cintura de un extraño color rosa, ojos color ambar o como dice Ikuto-koi color oro, piel blanca,fisico, pues...según me dicen que tengo cuerpo de modelo pero yo me considero una plana descuaringada. tengo un pasado muy triste y perturbante para cualquier chica,mis padres me abandonaron en un orfanato, por lo cual soy adoptada, hace dos años yo tube un terrible accidente, un chico me apuñalo, y mis riñones corrieron peligro, suerte que Ikuto-koi me dono uno de los suyos, y ahora solo tengo que ir a terapia los domingos, mis estudios estubieron en peligro en cierto momento, pero gracias a la ayuda de Ikuto-koi, Nadeshiko y Tadase mis notas subieron bastante, dejandome en segundo puesto en la promo, Ikuto-koi esta siendo muy exitoso con la orquesta, tanto asi que lo subieron a violinista profesional, a mi por mis altas notas y mi talento con el piano, nos dieron una beca a mi e Ikuto-koi para la prestigiosa escuela privada " Champagnat Arts&Music" es una preparatoria muy exclusiva, donde Utau ya a destacado por su impresionante voz, por lo cual se a convertido en la idolo de todos los japoneses y ya se esta expandiendo, aunque Ikuto-koi ya a aparecido en muchos de sus videos, el aun sigue siendo llamado " el sexy violinista"...q poco original verdad...y bueno yo si he aparecido en solo uno, donde la acompaño con mi piano, a mi no me han puesto ningún apodo, me da igual; por ahora mi mejor amiga es Utau, a Nadeshiko solo la veo como una ayuda en mis exámenes, pero nunca, en la historia de los nunca nadie, de nadie superara a mi Rima, a Tadase, pues solo lo veo como un amigo, y nada mas, y no me jodan por que yo estoy con Ikuto-koi y el esta con Lulu

...

...

O...perdónenme no les he dicho quien es Lulu, lo de mi Rima y Ikuto...

Uf Hay mucho que explicar

1- Lulu es una chica mitad francesa mitad japonesa, que vino a estudiar a mi nueva escuela, Tadase y ella se conocieron por dos motivos, uno por que yo la lleve con nosotros una vez, la segunda por que su padre y el de Tadase son socios de negocios y ahora están comprometidos (N/A: Tadase es tierno, pero Lulu es muy bonita como para estar con el o soy yo)

2...Rima...ella fallecio...si falleciomorir suena feo, bueno ella fallecio por cáncer al pulmón que se fue extendiendo hasta su cerebro, y por fuerte que fuese ella no lo resistio y ..pues ustedes ya sabran...oh no ya me puse sentimental al recordarla...

3 Ikune-koi y yo nos volvimos novios después de mi operación, el fue el que mas me apoyo en esta etapa tan difícil y dolorosa para mi...suerte que ya paso pero aun recuerdo esa horrible depresion en mi...

...

Bla bla bla...

Chotto...cuando comenzaban las clases...creo que...

Me levante de mi cama, como si nada,me puse mis pantuflas,vi mi calendario y me di cuenta que hoy comenzaban las clases, jijiji pinte ese dia con resaltador Rosa...

O.O oh cierto, TENGO QUE CORRER

..

...

Sali disparada hasta mi cama,...lo cual fue muy corto XD... y empeze a rebuscar en mi ropa

- Este...no...este si...y que tal este..no creo que no- pensaba en voz alta mientras rebuscaba ropa con que ir, debía verme ULTRAMEGA HIPER DUPER ARCHI MEGA SEXY, no me culpen en la inaguracion van a haber millones de bithces, y yo solo tengo un ikuto...osea búsquenle la lógica no...

Buscando cualquier cochinada que vi, me puse unos shorts blancos, pantis negras, un polo de tirantes blanco con vuelitos y...wauuuu pensandolo bien mi atuendo esta feo y nerdo,...pero no tengo tiempo ...aaaacorrer...noooo esta feo...

Volvi a sumergirme en mi ropa...hasta ponerme una falda de jean y un top celeste oscuro sin tirantes, con detalles negros, me puse unas medias largas amarradas con unas ligas a mi falda...les puse un ganchito para que no se caigan, me puse unos tacones negros, me amarre el pelo en una cola, algito q otro de rimel( asi se escribe...) un poco de rubor y lapiz labial rojo...y saliii como una santa puta de mi casa ( N/A: Sofia- desde cuando las putas son santas ... Meicky- Yo q se)

Sali disparada de mi casa, y...adivinen empezo a llover..., saque un paraguas de mi departamento, y volvi a salir volando, oooo gomen no les diej que mis papis me compraron un depa...que olvidadiza soy...me voy a dar latigos, y tranquilas...Ikuto-koi no va a estar solo conmigo en el depa...por ahora ( N/A: 20 reviews = Lemmon...)

Abri mi paraguas, y espere hasta que pasara un taxi, mientras tanto podia escuchar un monton de piropos que me mandaban,...tan sexy me veo, O.O oh no me estoy convirtiendo en perra, me voy a un monasterio, me convertire en una santa monja...naaaa...

Empeze a ver el suelo unos minutos hasta que paro un taxi...

Me subi, y debi notar q no decia taxi encimita del carro...a q carajo me subi

Yo: Etto...- murmure tocando suavemente el hombro del conductor

Ikuto: Hola pasajera, otra vez se te olvido que dia entrabamos a clases...- me dijo burlon mi Ikuto-koi

Yo: mooo..mooo ikuto-koi no me hagas esas bromas, son molestas..- dije inflando mis cachetes como un hamster

Ikuto: ...lo siento pq tu cara sea tan divertidaa - se rio un poco...

Yo:(Inflando mis cachetes como globos) Mooo Moooo- hize un puchero

Ikuto :...- rio en voz baja- y pq vistes..no se...tan a lo puta...

Yo: ...etto...- dije nerviosa mientras buscaba una escusa-...es lo unico q encontre ...algun problema...- le saque la lengua mientras miraba a la ventana

Ikuto: ...mmhh- hizo un sonidito pensativo...-

Yo: Que- le pregunte media tsundere

Ikuto: Esque vestida asi te ves muy violable...- me bromeo riendo mas de lo normal

Yo:O^O tu maldito hentai...

...

Fin de Amu Puta muy violable por un neko Pov

Nekokuto banana pov

Me levante, como siempre, Utau jalandome de los pies y amenazandome con tomar fotos de mi en la ducha y mandarselas a mi Amu, lo cual no me molestaria pero a Amu si, se pondria como un tomate, volviendo, asi...me puse una chaqueta tipo, esas de Secundaria ( N/A: esas tipo chico malo gringas que usan los que juegan futbol americano) un jean negro y mis Converse, sali, y pense...

" Amu se olvido de que hoy comienzan las clases"...

supuse eso asi que sali de mi casa utau empezó a chillar preguntando a donde iba...y yo con mi cara de...jjaja...sutilmente...le dije que teniamos la inaguracion hoy...y ella ...O.O...moooo moooo espérame ikutooooo...no saben cuanto me irrite ...y yo como todo gato callejero tome la copia de la llave de la casa y me fui...me hubiese quedado a ver la cara de utau pero no tenia tiempo. ... ... ... ... ...

:::::::::::::: fin de lo que hizo el neko hace unos minutos::::::::

ikuto: en serio te tengo que comprar un despertador...eh amu...y tambien unas clases de modales-le dije sarcastico levantando el tono de voz al final para llamar su atencion

amu : ja ja ja que gracioso baka...oye ya deja de joderme pq ya llegamos...- se quejo...

ikuto: ok ok...prometo no joderte- le menti; se la habra creido?...

amu: no te creo neko hentai- me dijo bajando del carro- nos vemos luego ikune-kun- dijo seductoramente...desde cuando amu es tan asbdfjdh...como salio esa sexy bitch de ese angelito inocente...U.U...

::::::::en la inauguración:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Director tsukasa: yo ya podía ver en las estrellas como unas pequeñas e iban agrupando con una gran constelación, mientras mas nos acercábamos a este día ellas iban brillando mas...ustedes nuevas estrellas bienvenidas a nuestra academia " champagnat arts&music"- dijo con sus estúpidos y aburridos sermones Tsukasa que aburrido...- y bien vengan segun los vaya llamando por favor- dijo con una reverencia de manos agarrando una lista y nombrando X personas...y empezo a dictar...-primero de media

-Nadeshiko Fujisaki

- Nagihiko Fujisaki

- Hinamori Amu

-Hotori Tadase

-Lulu de Monserf

... pasando al segundo de media :

-Meicky Cieza

- Sofia Flores

- Kiyomi ( voy a poner algunos de mis reviews... con X apellidos)

- Hoshina Minami

- Aimi Yumiko ( si escribo mal algun nombre matenmeeeee)

pasando con tercero de media :

- Hotori Ikuto

-Ara Usui(me debes una ¬¬)

-Ziinect Takishama( O^O por fis matam con un kamekameha si lo escribi mal)

Cuarto de media:

- Katy Ayuzawa

- Melody Ryuki

- Kaito

- y mencionaron a mas personas...

Director: Bueno a cada grado le daremos un coordinador

Primer Año : Hotori Utau

Segundo Año: Rito

Tercero : Mysofh Atashi

Cuarto: Setoshi Tajiro

Espero que su estancia en la academia sea muy agradeble, ahora voy a dictar las reglas que deben seguir específicamente si no quieren ser expulsados- y empezó a dictadar...Z Z Z que sueño

- Regla 1, no pasear por los pasillos de a 5.a.m.

- Regla 2 , no hablarle con lenguaje inadecuado a profesores, alumnos ni personal de mantenimiento

- Regla...y siguió y siguió...nya q sueño

- Ultima, Regla 95 no enamorados en esta academia

Perdon, y yo y mi Amu que eh, es inevitable no violarla vestida a..si... Tsk..tarado

Fin de Ikuto Pov

Amu Pov

Juraria haver llegado en la mañana, pero con tanto bla bla bla son...mmm...WTF SON LAS 6.P.M...y yo desperdicie mi hermoso Sabado por esta mierda...Moo mooo

::::::::::::::::::::::DESPUES DE UN HORRIBLE CERMON Y SABADO ARRUINADO::::::::::::::::::::

Me fui a ver mis compañeras de dormitorio...

Cuarto Lilas 1ero

-Hinamori Amu

- Nadeshiko Fujisaki( oh genial)

- Adriana Cordova

- Michiru kita

Bien no esta tan mal, solo a esperar que no se metan con mi pelo y mi Ikuto...

Dije mi Ikuto...esto es penoso

::::::::::::Antes de dormir:::::::::::::::::::..

-Ohaio Amu-chan- Me saludo Nadeshiko

-Ohaio- Salude con desinteres

- Neee, te llamas Amu, Ohaio me llamo Adriana, pero me puedes desir Adri- me saludo una chica alta, con pelo rizado larogo y castaño oscuro, ojos cafes, me slaudo de forma muy animada y energetica...

- Ohaio- la salude amistosa, voltee a ver a Nadeshiko y le salian llamas de los lados, jijiji le saque celos a esa antisocial...jaja,

- Ohaio- Saludo timida una chica, de ojos verdes y grandes, pelo medio rosado y lilo palido, corto y con lentes circulares...- me llamo Michiru, gusto en conocerte

- A mi tambien me da gusto en conocerte- la salude

Todas nos saludamos y escogimos camas, yo escogi la cama superior derecha, a Adri le toco abajo mio, a Michiru escogio la de abajo izquierda y Nadeshiko Arriba izquierda...perfecto me va a hablar toda la noche U.U

...

* * *

CORTO

Lo admito

Mip: Esta bien, no esta corto baka

Ok U.U...bueno esta "corto"

Bien esque sofia derramo limonada en mi laptop

Se malogro y ahora tengo que escribir en cabina

lose que pobre soy

Bueno solo puedo ir cada dos o una semana asi que sorrryyyyyy

bueno bye bye

Reviews para esta porquería escrita por esta estúpida pobre y vaga


	7. Problemas

Mooo mooo

pedonenme

me fui a Cusco

Gomen por no actualizar

jejej

que malota soy

neee neee nadie quiere ser mi one-chan

Meicky, Katy _ni oshla puta Sofia oshtia_...me prestan atención

Chicas: OEEEE

Sofia: MELANIIIIIII(con llamas en los ojos)

NEee neee no digas mi nombreeeee, y _tu eresh una putas tia española oshhhtia_

**Shugo Chara no es nuestro, y tampoco será de Mip después de que la maten estas locas, demo toda nuestra locura mas sus fabulosos personajes y el sexy Ikuto son total autoridad de la única Peach-pit**

Todas: ven aca MELANIIII

Nyaaaa

salvenmeeee

* * *

Amu Pov

mentí

lo admito,trate de dormir

Cerre mis ojos, y ...nada

unos minutos mas tarde

Nada, conte ovejas, nada...conte vacas, nada...conte nekos...un poquito de sueño, soñé con Nadeshikos...Z Z Z

::::::::::::::::::::A la mañana siguiente:::::::::::::::::::.

Michiru: A..amu-chan...- sentí un dedo empujando mi espalda suave y delicadamente...

Yo:Mi...Michiru-san...- tape mis ojos con mi codo al hacer contraste con el sol

Adriana: Ya despertaste..Guasaberta...amos a llegar tarde- me sermoneaba la otaku

Nadeshiko: nee nee, Amu-chan...apuremo nos hai...- me sonrio como la idiota que es

Yo: Adri y Michiru..ayúdenme a escoger que ponerme porfa...- les hice ojitos de gato con botas

Nadeshiko: Hmm..- le salían llamas de los lados y yo solo reia sutilmente

Michiru: NA..nadeshiko-san...- decía nerviosa Michiru

Adri: Yaaaa..que perdemos a desvestirse niña...- gritaba Adriana totalmente desesperada

Yo: bueno..bueno...me ayudas Mi-chi-ru..- deletreaba su nombre para darle celos a NAdeshiko

Michiru: Gomen Amu-chan pero voy llendo con Nadeshiko-san a clases- me decía mientras empujaba la espalda del cadáver endemoniado de Nadeshiko

Adri: Ponte...ESTO ESTO:::TAMBIEN ESTO Y ESTO TAMBIEN... O ESTO ESTA MEJOR Y TAMBIEN...- segia y seguía tirándose ropa encima

Al fin y al cabo

Me puse una cafarena sin mangas color marron chocolate, un short blanco con pantis negras; converse negras con pasadores color verde fosforecente

Unas cuantas pulseras y collares y Adri que me ahogo en el mar del perfume

Un poco de rímel sin color y lápiz labial rosa palido

Ella llevaba un vestido de estampado de margaritas, unas pantis color canela, valerinas; un collar al cuello con cruz amarilla, y se recojio sus rizos en una cola alta igual que yo

Y un poco de rímel negro

Adri: Liiisto- dijo energética

Yo: vamos...- agarre su mano y salimos corriendo cual rayo

Al salir corriento de los cuartos les juro que nuestros pies salian humo

Lleagamos en un instante al salon, ahi nos encontramos con Nadeshiko,Michiru y Tadase

Los salude como de costumbre, Hola que tal...bla bla bla

C8ando me fui a sentar a mi asiento, escuche gritos de un monton de chicas, de repente volteo para ver de donde venia toda esa tonteria y mi vista se torno negro, senti unas manos tapandome los ojos, pense que era nadeshiko...saco las manos de mis ojos y unos labios se juntaron con los mios, y obiamente ya sabia de quien eran esos labios

Yo: ikuto ya se que eres tu...- dije dando una pequeña sonrisa

Ikuto: en serio, Amu cuanto has madurado eh- dijo dandome una pequeña sonrisa ladina

Le respondi su sornisa pervertida,con otra sonrisa, al voltear a ver a los demas, los vi echos estatuas de hielo

Director: Mashiro Amu y Hotori Ikuto a la direccion- decia molesto el director

Uuups me olvide las reglas que tonta soy...que hare no pienso dejar mi sueño de tocar piano y acompañar el violin de Ikuto en la banda de Utau...

* * *

Muuuy corto

gomen las alturas me marean

y ahorita estoy aguantandome las nauseas

por escribir asi

Reviews?

bye bye cuidense


End file.
